No todo es lo que parece
by Marie Ateara
Summary: Una nueva familia aparece en la vida de nuestros protagonistas, pero se separan y se quedan con las ganas de conocerlos, aunque tendrán oportunidad de hacerlo...mentiras, traiciones, maltrato, muertes, etc son algunas de las cosas que pasaran en este fic, disfrutenlo...
1. Prologo

**NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE**

Koras: Holis ... estoy escribiendo este libro de "Sobrenatural o sobrenatural", porque el que escribió anteriormente no fue terminado de gustarme, espero que este sea mejor recibido y me guste más a mi ...

Aler ego: que extraño hoy actúas muy normal ...

Koras: lo sé que no tengo muchas ganas de hacer el tonto, así que seguiré escribiendo si no te importa ...

Alter ego: oO ..

Koras: Queridos lectores, espero que este refrán esté, esté dedicado a mi sobrina y mi amigo que ya no esté entre nosotros, espero estéis bien allá donde estéis ... Sobrenatural, no me pertenece así, que no me lo denuncie por eso, este libro está escrito sin ánimo de lucro, solo es pura diversión e imaginación ... gracias por comprenderlo y disfrutar de la lectura ...

 ** _Prólogo_** .

Hace muchos años que un ángel desobedeció a su creador, lo que conllevó a ser castigado y arrojado a una jaula en el infierno, que fue hecho para él ...

El encargado de expulsar a su propio hermano, un protector protector del cielo, que con mucho pesar lo apresó y lo lanzo al infierno, eso sí antes de lanzarse el condenado fue consciente de que su verdugo lo quitaba algo muy preciado E importante

Sin embargo, nadie se percató de ello, el arcángel aún lleno de pesar, guardado **_eso_** cuidadosamente, deseando pronto poder usarlo, dentro de un futuro que iba a nacer en la Tierra ...

Dijo ser dueño de cuenta cuenta albergaba luz u oscuridad ya lo largo de su vida seria tentando por un lado u otro, hasta que se decantó por alguno de ellos ...

Pero por ahora dormitaba en su cama ajeno una preocupación, aunque esa felicidad y tranquilidad se esfumaron pronto, para dar paso a una vida llena de horrores ...

ooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Un fuerte sonido despertó a la persona, la cual miró hacia la ventana con pavor y no era para menos, allí parado de forma perturbadora cerca de la ventana, había un gran hombre observandolo salvajemente, el pequeño ser se acurruco contra el cabezal de la cama, intentando esconderse... Aunque no sirvió de mucho cuando el hombre de ojos negros se lanzo sobre él...

-¡ayuda! ...- les grito cuando el hombre le salto encima.

-¡silencio! ...- grito golpeándolo.

-¡aaahhhh! ...- le gritó su miedo era palpable.

El pequeño ser a duras penas pudo esquivar al hombre fuerte con los ojos negros, con valentía salto al suelo y corrió a la puerta, pronto estaría a salvo, sus padres lo protegerían, pero su alivio fue breve, ya que el monstruo lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo elevó a su altura, sonriéndome de forma tétrica, sacudiendolo un poco...

-¡ayuda! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ... grito aterrado por ayuda, pero era tarde, el hombre lo hizo por el hombro y salto por la ventana.

Cuando sus padres lograron llegar solo a la habitación de su pequeña y abierta ventana, se asomaron por ella con la esperanza de ver algo, pero lo único que escuchó fue un fuerte y desesperado por el miedo del niño ...

Koras: He aquí mi obra maestra! muajajajajajajajajajaajaajajajaja ...

Alter ego: estas muy loca ~~ * ...

Koras: lo se .. me siento nos vemos en el capítulo siguiente ...

las dos: ¡CHAOO!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 1: ¿Quien carajo eres tú?...**

17 años después...

-¡AJ!...ven a recoger esta mesa...-grito la voz de una mujer, en eso se acerco un chico pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡ya voy Elsa!...-le sonrió a un par de chicas allí, que lo miraron amablemente-¿señor quiere más café?...-pregunto a un señor con un estúpido bigote sentado en la barra, este le asintió- el café de "Keep Calm" son los mejores, así que aproveche usted...-hablo amablemente.

-hoy parece un día muy relajado ¿no crees?...-pregunto su pequeña hermana.

-sip...si no se agrava como la ultima vez...-gimió recordando ese nefasto día.

Suspiro pesadamente, se apoyo en la barra acercándose a su hermana divertido.

-¿te parecerá lindo no haber hecho los deberes Trix?...-susurro apoyado en su mano.

-y a ti te parecerá bonito ocultar la realidad a la gente... ¡por el amor de Dios!...- dijo enojada.

-¡cállate!...-grito avergonzado- eso no interesa a nadie...-gimió por lo bajo.

-pero mírate... solo piensas ocultarte por miedo, miedo a que te encuentren y te maten...-susurro indignada-yo estoy aquí para protegerte...-hablo agarrándole la mano.

-lo sé...-suspiro sonriendo hacia su pequeña hermana.

-Disculpe...-llamo un hombre alto y moreno.

-¡ya voy!...-grito el muchacho- ahora ya has hablado ¿no?...-le pregunto a su hermanita- pues haz los deberes que te mandaron...-dijo para marcharse y atender al hombre.

-¿por qué?...-recrimino ella-¡si nos vamos a ir en cuanto Dave termine lo que vino a hacer!...-grito indignada.

-lo sé, pero eso no te exime de tus responsabilidades...-hablo simplemente el pelirrojo, viendo a su hermana inflar las mejillas enojada.

-estúpido Dave y su trabajo...-refunfuño como toda una niña pequeña.

Luego se levantó y se marchó a otra mesa para realizar sus actividades diarias, maldiciendo a diestro y siniestro, mientras su hermano la miraba divertido y seguía atendiendo a los clientes que entraban.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El coche frenó delante del edificio abandonado, AJ pensó que era una especie de manicomio, miró a su hermano mayor a su lado y Trix detrás mirándolo todo con una gran curiosidad...

-¿Dave que hacemos aquí?...-preguntó dubitativo.

Su hermano lo miro desde el asiento del conductor con una sonrisa de suficiencia, le desordeno el pelo como a un niño pequeño...

-no te preocupes por nada AJ, solo quédate aquí con Trix...-hablo saliendo del coche y cogiendo su arma.

Dave era cazador desde pequeño, le enseño su padre, Kevin Lourent, tras haber perdido a su esposa en un ataque demoníaco, siendo asesinada por él en un desesperado intento de salvarla...

A AJ lo encontraron tiempo después en una cuneta, andando sin rumbo, con una expresión de terror, llevando en brazos a un bebé, Trix, que dormía, Kevin al no saber que hacer porque el niño no hablaba y el bebe...bueno, era un bebé... ¿qué esperaban?¿que un bebé hablara?...

Los adopto a los dos y se los llevo, poco después descubre que los padres de sus nuevos hijos han sido asesinados por una horda de demonios que buscaban al mayor de los dos, para sacrificarlo en nombre de Lucifer...así que decidió tener bajo su ala al pelirrojo niño, el cual tenía como protectora a la bebe, la cual no dejaba que nadie excepto él se acercará a AJ...

De eso hace ya muchos años, ahora andaban solo los tres en este mundo oscuro, en el mundo de lo sobrenatural, Kevin fue asesinado hace tres años a manos de un ángel de baja categoría que quiso matar al pobre pelirrojo, sin saber que su hermano mayor y su padre no le dejarían acercarse a él a menos de 100 metros, al igual que Trix, que lo desintegro sin mucho esfuerzo, pero no pudo salvar a su padre de ser apuñalado por el puñal asesino de ángeles, el cual era custodiado por AJ en la guantera del coche.

Fue muy duro perder a Kevin, pero gracias a Dave siguieron adelante intentando averiguar por qué, tanto el cielo como el infierno, le daba caza al pelirrojo...

Un golpe en el cristal lo desconcentro de sus pensamientos, miro viendo a un hombre moreno y muy alto, con una larga melena castaña, mirarlo con sus ojos turquesas llenos de curiosidad, AJ bajo el cristal poco a poco, temiendo que fuera el vampiro que estaban buscando, pero entonces recordó que lo vampiros no salen hasta la noche y aún había luz en el cielo...

-¿pasa algo señor?...-preguntó educadamente.

-Agente Talbot ¿qué hacéis aquí?...-devolvió la pregunta con una expresión seria.

-estamos esperando a una persona...-habló amablemente el pelirrojo-¿es que esta es su propiedad Agente?...-cuestionó decidido a no perder los estribos, el hombre le sonrió débilmente.

-no es de mi propiedad, pero unos niños como vosotros no deberíais estar aquí...-dijo pretendiendo ser amable, AJ lo miro por un momento de manera fiera.

-no soy ningún niño señor, tengo 24 años...-le sonrió con suficiencia-y ya que no es su propiedad, ni...-un grito espantoso le interrumpió-¡DAVE!...-grito saliendo del coche, machete en mano-¡Trix quédate aquí!...-le grito a la niña que asentía levemente, y corrió hacia el manicomio/almacén, sin ver como el alto hombre y un rubio con cara de pocos amigos lo seguían.

Una vez dentro era todo muy oscuro, AJ se adentraba cada vez más en la oscuridad, buscando a su hermano mayor, temiendo por la vida de este, con el machete preparado para matar y su valentía avanzó lentamente en guardia, escuchó un pequeño ruido, como si algo se acercase, así que se escondió en la pared contigua, preparado para decapitar a cualquier vampiro que se le ocurriera asomar la nariz, apretó el machete en sus manos y cuando sintió a "eso" acercarse, lo atacó rápidamente...

Ese algo, le arrebato el machete y lo estampo contra la pared, presionando su cuerpo con el suyo propio, en todo el proceso el pelirrojo cerró los ojos fuertemente, en cuanto se estabilizo en la pared abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una verde y feroz mirada...

-¡Dean!...-llamo otra voz detrás de ellos, observo al rubio que lo apresaba seriamente.

-¡aquí Sam!...-le grito el ojiverde, mirándolo duramente-ahora estate quieto mocoso...-¡¿le acababa de llamar mocoso?!...

Con el ceño fruncido, el chico agarro al hombre y maniobrando como Dave le enseño, lo inmovilizo en el suelo, agarrándole un brazo y girándolo, cayendo este de rodillas, el tal Dean lo miro desde su posición, gruño ante la sonrisa de suficiencia del muchacho, sus años de experiencia en el cuerpo a cuerpo, le permitieron maniobrar y apresar de nuevo al chico en la pared, esta vez con sus rostro chocando contra la pared y sus brazos retorcidos hacia atrás, con el sujeto pegado a él totalmente inmovilizándolo.

-¡auch!...-gimió levemente.

Echo todo su cuerpo hacía atrás pegándose a su agresor, rozando su trasero contra su entrepierna sin darse cuenta, pero al hacerlo se quedo quieto sin moverse, sonrojado hasta las orejas, sintió al hombre tensarse también y de pronto nada...

-¡¿AJ estas bien?!...-grito su hermano girándolo y chequeando que todo esté bien en él.

El susodicho no se atrevió a mirar nada más que sus pies, aun sonrojado por lo ocurrido, sin escuchar como su hermano les gritaba a esos desconocidos y los amenazaba, el pelirrojo solo atinó a observar al rubio tímidamente, mientras este le devolvía el grito a su hermano, el tal Sam intervino antes de que los dos "perros" se matasen, presentándose.

-Somos Sam y Dean Winchester cazadores de seres sobrenaturales...- se presento y explico el gigante, que era el mismo tío de antes, Dave lo miro con una ceja levantada y le sonrió divertido.

-yo soy Dave Lourent y él es AJ, también somos cazadores hermano...-sonrió cruzado de brazos, luego hizo un gesto como que estaba pensando-¡oh por el amor de Dios!¡los Winchester!...¡Dean, Sam y tío John Winchester!...-grito señalándolos, sobresaltando al pelirrojo.

-¿qué hay con eso de tío John?...-pregunto malhumorado Dean.

-somos los hijos de Kevin Lourent, era muy amigo de vuestro padre...nos hemos visto hace unos 9 años, en un caso con los cambiaformas de Omaha, Nebraska, donde los cazamos gracias a este mocoso de aquí...-dijo arrastrando a su hermano y abrazándolo revolviendole el pelo.

-¿Dave? ¿Cambiaformas?...-pregunto Sam confundido.

-ya me acuerdo...-sonrió Dean abrazando al Lourent el cual sonrió de la misma forma.

Sam aun confundido abrazo a Dave mirando con sus famosos ojos de cachorrito al pelirrojo, que al igual que él no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, de pronto una lucecita se encendió sobre las cabezas de los menores de las dos familias...

-¡oh!... ¡los Winchester/ Lourent!...-gritaron al unísono, señalándose el uno al otro con una sonrisa, recordando viejos tiempos y abrazándose como los buenos amigos que fueron...

-miren solo lo que tenemos aquí...-hablo una voz ronca detrás de ellos, se giraron automáticamente, encontrándose al vampiro que andaban buscando.

Entonces allí ardió Troya, seis vampiros y vampiresas aparecieron de la nada atacando a los cuatro hombres, siendo solo distracciones para que el "cabecilla" se escape in fragante...

Dos vampiros se atravesaron delante de AJ, uno era una mujer realmente hermosa y voluptuosa, de esas con muchas curvas, como las que le gustaban a Dave, y el otro un joven de cabello oscuro que no aparentaba mayor que él mismo, los dos le sonrieron ferozmente, la mujer salto por sobre de su cabeza cayendo detrás en un rápido movimiento, el pelirrojo se giro a ella, la cual le agarro del hombro clavándole fuertemente las garras, desgarrando su delicada piel, AJ se encogió por el fuerte dolor, pero agarrando el machete, le corto la cabeza de un solo golpe, manchándose de sangre la cara, el cuerpo cayo lentamente hacia atrás, sus tripas se revolvieron, viendo la mirada perdida de la mujer, sin darse cuenta un fuerte grito sonó junto a su oreja, el joven lo agarro y lo lanzo contra el rubio, cayendo sobre él...

En la caída sintió un fuerte dolor en su pie izquierdo, se lo había torcido, pero el resto del cuerpo cayó sobre algo que detuvo el golpe, gimió moviéndose un poco, AJ abrió los ojos para encontrarse sobre tela negra, se levanto un poco encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Dean, que lo miraban tenso, su boca estaba a milímetros de la suya, podía sentir el aliento del hombre mayor en su cavidad, su cuerpo se estremeció y entonces noto que estaba sentado sobre el vientre del Winchester...

Nervioso se puso de pie rápidamente sin mirarlo, el rubio lo miro confuso, AJ elevo la mirada para encontrarse con el joven vampiro intentando rebanarle el cuello al hombre a su lado, se lanzo hacia adelante apartando a Dean, algo en él se encendió y agarro el cuello del vampiro, elevándolo del suelo con un solo brazo, sus ojos se tornaron negros, como los de un demonio, salvo por el iris azul que brillaba intensamente, como los de un ángel...

-muere escoria...-hablo tétricamente incinerando al ser, que gritaba por el dolor.

-¡oh mierda!...-grito Dave de la nada.

Cuando el ser se desintegro, AJ se giro a los dos que quedaban, con una fría mirada elevo los brazos señalándolos, estos estallaron llenando el lugar con pedazos de su cuerpo y sangre, sorprendiendo a los Winchester, miro por donde se fue el "cabecilla" y sonrió cruelmente, se encamino hacía allí, pero Dave se interpuso entre él y la "escoria", el pelirrojo se paro mirando a su hermano...

-AJ para...-susurro seriamente el mayor.

-¿por qué debería?...-sonrió burlonamente inclinando la cabeza levemente.

-te harás daño y lo sabes...-intento razonar con él, AJ estalló en carcajadas.

-debo terminar con la escoria de este mundo...-susurro cruelmente-ahora...¡apártate de mi camino!...-gritó elevando el brazo hacia su hermano y lanzándolo contra la pared, los hermanos corrieron en su ayuda, Dean lo apuntó con la pistola.

-por favor AJ...-susurro herido y tristemente.

El muchacho paro toda su caminata, sus ojos volvieron a su color original, un color topacio hermoso, parpadeo confundido, miro a su alrededor viendo a su hermano en el suelo, junto a los dos hombres, el rubio lo apuntaba con su arma, mientras que el moreno comprobaba el estado de Dave, esto lo confundió más y corrió hacia él…

-¡oh Dave!¿estás bien?...-preguntó agarrándolo de la cara preocupado.

-si tranquilo...-susurro débilmente.

-lo siento...lo siento tanto...-susurró desesperadamente el pelirrojo.

-no hay problema AJ, solo me lanzaste a la pared...no tengo nada, un par de magulladuras y ya está...-dijo poniéndose de pie gracias a Dean y Sam...

Los cuales miraban perplejos al pelirrojo, que solo atino a sonrojarse tímidamente, Dave lo miro sonriéndole divertido y le revolvió el pelo burlonamente, quitándole importancia, le dio la espalda a su hermano y miró a los Winchester sonriendo...

-no es un ser sobrenatural, solo es un humano con capacidades mayores al promedio...es muy útil cuando se cabrea o cuando vea alguien en peligro...-explicó a los perplejos cazadores, estos asintieron.

De pronto AJ cayó al suelo, se giraron para verlo, estaba sonrojado y con el rostro en el suelo, se había tropezado con la cabeza de la vampiresa, los tres hombres estallaron en carcajadas, mientras el pelirrojo se moría de vergüenza, aun con la cara en el suelo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando taparse avergonzado, maldiciendo su mala suerte...

Dean le pareció realmente divertido, ese chico era un tipo extraño, cayendo de esa forma tan femenina sobre él, gimiendo por el dolor en su oído, gemido que lo estremeció por completo, además del delicado cuerpo que poseía, sacudió su cabeza, necesitaba un descanso de todo aquello, ya que se estaba volviendo loco...Sam pensó que el muchacho era adorable, no supo porque pero el pelirrojo le atrajo desde que lo vio en el coche, cuando le hablo tan educado y vio esa fiera mirada que solo duro unos segundos, recordar como lo abrazó, cuando lo reconoció, le estremeció levemente, esto era un problema...lo único que faltaba es que creyeran que era gay, ya era una tortura escuchar las burlas de la gente con su pelo largo, para ahora añadir eso, además si se lo comentaba a Dean o a Dave, recordando cómo, este último, se parecía a sus hermano mayor, se burlarían de él hasta el fin del mundo, así que desviando del tema principal, se acercó a ayudar al lindo pelirrojo a ponerse de pie, este le dedicó una adorable expresión de vergüenza que le hizo atragantarse con su propia saliva.

-gracias Sam...-susurró apoyándose en él cuando el dolor de su tobillo lo recorrió.

Gimió estremeciéndose de dolor, eso hizo que Dave dejara de reír y se callara, corriendo a socorrerlo, se agacho en el suelo y elevó su ancho pantalón, viendo como el tobillo estaba cogiendo un color morado, además de los arañazos en el hombro, donde por suerte dejó de sangrar, AJ tímidamente miró a su hermano y le sonrió, elevo el rostro dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al más alto, que se la devolvió, de fondo escucho como el rubio aun se reía, frunciendo el ceño cogió algo que había a su alrededor y se lo lanzó, impactando el recipiente de plástico en su pecho, Dean dejó de reír y lo miró ceñudo, él le sacó la lengua como niño pequeño mostrándole el dedo corazón e invitándolo a la reverenda mierda, susurro un "Jerk" a lo que él le devolvió el insulto con un "bitch", AJ lo señaló susurrando un "son of a bitch" sonriéndole al rubio triunfante al dejarlo sin palabras... Sam solo pudo sonreír, a lo tonto había encontrado a un aliado contra las tonterías de su hermano...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaba sentado sobre lo que le pareció un Impala del 67 en un muy buen estado, observó en la distancia, viendo a los tres hombres discutir por algo, miró su herida en el hombro y sintió como una fuerte migraña empezaba, suspiro pesadamente quitándose la enorme chaqueta que lo cubría, destapando su delicado hombro, viendo lo que le habían hecho las garras de esa perra chupa-sangres, sin darse cuenta de que Dean lo miraba con los ojos nublado por el deseo, viendo ese pálido hombro asomarse por la camiseta...

El mayor de los Winchester no entendía por qué le atraía tanto ese mocoso, esa atracción sexual de donde provenía, no tenía idea, pero desde que se restregó con él en el oscuro pasillo y lo desafió insultándolo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza desnudar a ese "chico" tan femenino y profanar su aparentemente puro cuerpo, sacudió la cabeza disipando esos pensamientos tan pervertidos y aterradores...¿desde cuándo a Dean-yo me-lo-monto-con-todas -las-féminas-posibles Winchester le atraían los hombres?...se preguntó, miró a Dave, pero no sintió nada fuera de lo común, era otro tío más...¿y entonces qué le pasaba con ese canijo de AJ?...no entendía nada y decidió dejar el tema por hoy, seguramente su cerebro deliraba por el golpe que había sufrido al ser lanzado contra una pared, suspiro intentando seguir el hilo de la discusión y así dejar de pensar en cómo sabría la piel del pelirrojo sentado de una forma tan sexy sobre su "nena"...

Sam por otro lado lo observo atentamente, sentado como estaba en el coche no lo vería inspeccionarlo, sus pequeños pies colgando por el parachoques, sentado en el capó, con esas ropas tan anchas escondiendo su ( no había forma en el mundo de que lo supiera a ciencia cierta) delicado cuerpo, deseo ver lo que había debajo y como si le hubiese escuchado el pelirrojo se quito la gran chaqueta que lo cubría, mostrando un pequeño y frágil hombro...tan femenino parecía... toco la herida que cubría su pequeño hombro y se estremeció, el moreno se estremeció al ver la roja y femenina boca de AJ abrirse para emitir un mudo gemido, entonces sus ojos se encontraron, turquesa contra ámbar, un color de ojos realmente extraño...Sam se sorprendió cuando este le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, luciendo aterradoramente adorable, el Winchester desvió la mirada pensando cómo era que lo atraía un hombre...¡por el amor de todo lo sagrado!¡¿qué coño pasaba con él?!...pensó que quizás su hermano tenía razón y era realmente muy gay, pero entonces recordó que no le atrajo ningún hombre hasta ahora...suspiro pesadamente, esto era desquiciante y agotador, así que lo iba a dejar para otro momento e iba a analizar sus nuevos sentimientos por el pelirrojo...

AJ tocó uno de los arañazos en su hombro y se estremeció, gimiendo levemente, elevo la mirada de su hombro viendo como Sam lo miraba, le dedicó una de sus sonrisas y volvió a mirar su herida, sin darse cuenta a su lado apareció de nuevo un hombre moreno vistiendo una gabardina marrón que en cuanto le toco la herida esta se curó rápidamente, lo observo atentamente algo aterrador escondía ese hombre, de golpe se vio a si mismo en la palma de un ser muy alto, tanto como un edificio, hecho de luz y con unas enormes alas grises, que lo observo curioso, entonces supo de que se trataba ese ser, el hombre se apoyó en el hermoso coche, este carraspeo sacándolo de su "visión" y miró al ser con los ojos tan azules como el cielo en shock...

-tienes alas...-susurro más como una afirmación, este lo observo serio- eres un ángel...-lo señaló, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de él como si quemara-¡no me hagas nada por favor! ¡No me mates!...-gritó de puro terror.

-¿Cas que has hecho?...-preguntó Dean viendo como el chico temblaba de arriba a abajo, Dave corrió a socorrer a su hermano pequeño que se aferró a él temblando de puro horror.

Y no era para menos, había pasado varias experiencias traumáticas con los ángeles, para no reaccionar así, el mayor de la familia Lourent miró fríamente a Castiel, que le devolvió la mirada curiosa, sin entender nada, el pelirrojo se abrazó a su hermano y empezó a hiperventilar, ahogarse y a marearse, teniendo un ataque de pánico, Dave temiendo por la integridad de su hermano susurro un "Trix", que ha nadie pareció darle importancia, mientras los Winchester y el castaño (Dave) intentaban que AJ se calmara...

-no le hecho nada...-susurro seriamente, agachándose a la altura del muchacho, este lo miro con puro terror, sus ojos llenos de oscuridad-pero pudo ve mi verdadero yo...-exclamó mirándolo penetrantemente, AJ salto de los bazos de Dave para caer en los de Sam, aferrándose a él como si la vida dependiera de ello.

-¿y por qué te tiene tanto terror?...-pregunto esta vez Sam, realmente preocupado por su nuevo objeto de deseo.

-no se...-volvió a decir sin cambiar su expresión, levantándose del suelo y apartándose, para que se calmara.

-¿pasa algo AJ?...-le pregunto Sam a AJ en sus brazos, este lo miro intentando por todos los medios que el corazón no le saliera por la boca.

-los ángeles me persiguen, lo ángeles me quieren muerto...¡Trix ayuda!...-grito de puro horror aferrándose a él aun más fuerte.

De pronto una niña apareció rodeada de un aura azul, posando una mano sobre la cabeza de AJ, que cayó sobre el regazo del "gigante" dormido, los tres hombres miraron a la niña a punto de saltarle encima, mientras Dave le sonreía ya más calmado, agarrando a su hermano en brazos...

-¡hola mi nombre es Trix Lourent, soy la hermana pequeña!...-dijo feliz, se acerco a Dave y le dio un coscorrón-¡¿se puede saber donde carajo estabais?!¡Llevo preocupada horas, idiota!...-le grito con las manos en las caderas y con el ceño fruncido-además...¡¿por qué coño traes a AJ con un puto ángel?!...-cuestionó furibunda-sin ofenderte Castiel...-susurro observando al ángel.

-¡no sabía que era un ángel!...-gimió desesperado, Trix era muy sobreprotectora con AJ, tanto o más que él-¡él no estaba con ellos desde un principio!...-gritó defendiéndose y poniendo al muchacho en el asiento de atrás del Impala, ayudado por un preocupado Sam…

-¿qué le has hecho?...-pregunto Castiel interesado, acercándose a la niña, esta lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero algo en él le dijo que no era peligroso, al menos no para ellos.

-solo lo he dormido, estaba en shock...-susurro mirando a su hermano con cariño-duerme cariño, duerme y descansa...-susurró la niña acariciando sus rizos rojos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Despertó alterado, con el corazón acelerado, miro a todos lados encontrándose en el Impala de ese hombre...

-entonces no fue un sueño...-susurro observando por la ventana, era un bonito lago.

Se bajo del coche y observo de nuevo a su alrededor, el lago estaba cubierto sobre una espesa niebla, suspiro designado a que nada en su vida iba a ser normal de nuevo, a lo lejos vio un banco, se acerco y se sentó, esperando algo.

-hola cariño...-susurro una voz detrás de él, se giró para encontrarse un rostro muy conocido-¿no me recuerdas?...-adivino la pregunta del pelirrojo-no pensé que te camuflarías tan bien...-no entendido nada, llevándose un mechón de pelo rojo a los labios.

-déjalo ya Lucifer...-dijo otra voz.

AJ los observo desde cerca, eran totalmente opuestos, uno era rubio, pálido y de verde mirada, mientras que el otro era moreno, piel bronceada y ojos turquesas, los dos se sentaron a cada lado, observándolo atentamente.

-¿Lucifer?...-pregunto AJ perplejo-esto tiene que ser una maldita broma...-susurro llevándose las manos a la cabeza, levantándose del banco, pensando que se había vuelto demente o quizás el golpe que se llevo le pasaba factura.

-no somos ninguna broma...somos Lucifer y Miguel Ángel...-explico el ángel caído cruzado de brazos.

-o en tu caso somos M.A y Lucy... ¿recuerdas?...-le pregunto el rubio calmadamente.

El pelirrojo los miro por un momento sin entender y como si les hubiera crecido otra cabeza a los dos, pensando que si él estaba loco, estos dos deberían estar encerrados en un centro, por querer creerse dos ángeles condenados en el infierno por tercos y gilipollas, pero de golpe abrió los ojos totalmente y les sonrió, recobrando la memoria...

-¡por fin!...-grito lanzándose a abrazarlos, los dos ángeles lo recibieron y se miraron entre ellos-por fin, por fin...-susurro contra ellos.

-¿por fin qué?...-pregunto Lucy.

-por fin os encuentro...llevo años buscándoos, os encontré un tiempo, pero descubrí que os lanzaron en la "jaula"...ya había perdido la esperanza...-susurro apartándose de ellos, algo sonrojado y los miro tímidamente.

-¿por qué nos buscabas?...-cuestiono el rubio aun abrazado al muchacho, preguntándose qué le paso para que su personalidad hubiera cambiado tanto.

-debía encontraros para preguntaros algo...-dijo simplemente-quiero saber cómo se activa mi poder...quiero poder valerme por mi mismo, no depender de los demás como llevo haciendo todo este tiempo...y solo surge cuando estoy al límite...-explico volviendo a sentarse entre ellos dos-quiero poder hacerme cargo de las situaciones sobrenaturales, plantar cara a los seres que se esconden a simple vista y en la oscuridad, que me acechan, esperando que cometa un fallo y acaben conmigo...-pidió con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

-pero no queremos que recuerdes algunas cosas...-se le escapó al ser de luz.

-¿qué cosas?...-pregunto ahora curioso... ¿qué carajo le habían borrado de su excelente memoria de elefante?...

-AJ que conste que lo hicimos por tu bien...-susurro Lucifer fulminando a su hermano.

-¡¿qué cosas habéis hecho sin que yo me diera cuenta?!...-preguntó ofendido y enojado.

-cosas sobre tu niñez rodeado de demonios que te maltrataban para hacerte caer en el infierno...-explicó Miguel.

-no recuerdo que eso sucediera...-miro al protector del cielo como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

Los dos hermanos se miraron sin comprender y lo atrajeron a ellos para examinarlo, lo miraron entero, no entendían cómo es que no recordaba nada y como no tenía ninguna evidencia de haber sido maltratado, volvieron a mirarse y se sonrieron, AJ los miraba como si hubieran perdido la cabeza, muy sonrojado ante tanto manoseo...

-¿qué pasa?...-preguntó aunque realmente interesándole la respuesta.

-esa niña...-empezó M.A.

-ha hecho un muy buen trabajo de protectora...-susurro Lucy con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Trix?...-pregunto confuso, los dos asintieron.

Los observo detenidamente, no recordaba que fueran así cuando era pequeño, Lucifer se veía un ser realmente malvado, un ser sin corazón, el creador de los demonios, el ángel que cayó estrepitosamente y se volvió maligno, mientras que Miguel Ángel se veía como un soldado, frío y calculador, creyendo que hacía bien en el mundo, entonces desconfió de ellos...

-no deberías desconfiar de nosotros...-suspiro M.A. Pesadamente- estas es la apariencia de nuestras partes malas, tu albergas lo bueno de nosotros...-explicó quedadamente.

-si no fuera así te hubiera matado hace mucho tiempo ¿no crees?...-cuestionó Lucifer tranquilamente.

-¿creen poder matarme?...-les sonrió desde su lugar, en medio de los dos, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa torcida.

El ángel caído solo atino a posar una mano sobre su cabeza y suspirar tranquilamente, mientras el ser del cielo le sonrió divertido negando levemente...

De golpe vio como los dos se alejaban, el banco donde estaban sentados se estiraba y los alejaba de él, intentó gritar su nombre, pero no podía, su voz no salía, en lugar de eso la sangre brotó lentamente, llenándole la boca, sintió su garganta arder, algo le raspaba las cuerdas vocales, su alrededor se tornó negro...

Abrió los ojos alterado, encontrándose con una pequeña luz que lo alumbraban en lo que le parecía una sala de estar de una casa abandonada, parpadeó mirando a su alrededor viendo a Dean, Sam y Dave atados y amordazados en el suelo, inconscientes aparentemente...

-¡Dave!...-llamó a su hermano, este solo atino a revolverse acostado sobre el pecho de Sam, eso le saco una pequeña sonrisa...

Sonrisa que se borró cuando alguien lo golpeo girándole el rostro hacia un lado, su mejilla dolía horrores, una mano le agarró de la mandíbula, girándolo hacia el tío que lo golpeó, era un hombre muy alto y corpulento, calvo y con cara de pocos amigos, era como un Vin Diesel sobre-dopado y muy cabreado, este le sonrió cruelmente, acercándose demasiado, invadiendo su espacio personal, intento echarse hacia atrás, no pudo al estar atado a una silla de manos y piernas...

-bienvenido guapo...-susurro con los labios a un milímetro de los del chico, este aguanto las arcadas.

-¡apártate de él hijo de puta!...-gritó Dave cabreado, sentándose en el suelo, se había deshecho del pañuelo que lo callaba.

El demonio sonrió y se giró lentamente, poco a poco se acercó a él extendiendo aún más esa maníaca sonrisa, que te estremecía entero, Dave no dejo de matarlo con la mirada, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, elevo el pie y lo golpeó en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz, AJ grito y se revolvió intentando desatarse y salvar a su hermano, que tras ese golpe le llovieron unos pocos más en el estómago y en el pecho...

-¡déjalo! ¡Déjalo en paz!...-gritó el pelirrojo-¡maldito demonio de mierda!¡En cuanto me desate de aquí pienso torturarte de tal manera que desearás desaparecer en la nada!...-lo amenazó muy cabreado.

El hombre dejó de golpear al castaño y se giró hacia el pelirrojo, con los ojos negros, se desvaneció, apareciendo al lado de AJ, golpeándole de tal forma que lo lanzó en el suelo, cayó dándose en la cabeza fuertemente, el demonio maniobro la silla elevándola del suelo, el pelirrojo lo miro parpadeando un poco perdido, el golpe fue fuerte, tanto que la sangre brotó de la herida que se formó en su sien, como una cascada, el ser elevo la mano para golpearle de nuevo, AJ miró su hermano en el suelo, tosiendo su propia sangre, la cara magullada, al lado los Winchester mirándolo todo impotentes, sin poder hacer nada, volvió a ver al hombre, dándose cuenta de que una gran mano se posaba en su cabeza, sus ojos y boca se iluminaron como una calabaza de halloween, grito y luego cayó al suelo fulminado...

-¿estás bien ?...-preguntó el ángel del señor manteniendo sus distancias con el pelirrojo, el cual asintió levemente.

Sin mediar palabra, el moreno corrió hacia los Winchester y Dave, desatándolos y curando a Dave, Sam, en cuanto se sintió libre, corrió a ayudar al pelirrojo a deshacerse de las cuerdas que lo apresaban, este a su vez corrió hacia su hermano...

-¡¿Dave estas bien?!...-grito agarrándole la cara, chequeándolo entero, comprobando que no tenga nada peor de lo que ya se ve.

-estoy bien AJ...-susurro sonriendo levemente, para todos pasó desapercibido el pequeño sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas al ver a su hermano tan preocupado por él.

-¡gracias Castiel!...-gritó el muchacho lanzándose a los brazos del ángel del señor que se sorprendió, tanto por el abrazo como por ser el chaval que en un principio lo temía horriblemente- muchísimas gracias por salvar a Dave...-dijo aun emocionado aún pegado al cuerpo del hombre.

Castiel se tensó, cuando sintió los labios de AJ contra su cuello, su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente y alarmado miró a los hermanos, que lo miraban sabiendo lo que sentía... ¡pero es que no era para menos!...su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a otro hombre...uno muy femenino, pero al fin de cuentas era un hombre...tentativa y torpemente le devolvió el abrazo...

AJ no se dio cuenta del espectáculo que daba hasta que Dave lo agarró del brazo y lo arranco del cuerpo del ángel, este se quedo cayado viendo la fiera mirada que le dedicaba el castaño a Cas, el pelirrojo no entendió nada, carraspeo intentando llamar la atención de los hombres y cuando lo consiguió, cuando consiguió que lo miraban, no supo que hacer y solo atino a agachar la cabeza sonrojado de una manera peligrosamente adorable...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Trix esperaba dentro del coche, mientras lo Lourent, Castiel y los Winchester se despedían...

-ha sido bueno volver a vernos...-comento como quien no quiere la cosa Dave.

-si...me ha gustado volver a verlos chicos...-sonrió tímidamente el pelirrojo a su lado, acelerándoles la respiración a los tres hombres.

-el placer a sido nuestro...-susurro Sam intentando evadir de nuevo el tema de " _¿por qué carajo le atraía solo ese pelirrojo_?".

-espero volver a verlos...-hablo seriamente Dean, disipando cualquier pensamiento o idea pervertida.

-nosotros también lo esperamos...-susurro débilmente AJ- gracias de nuevo Castiel...-sonrió- me alegro de tener un amigo alado, que no busque asesinarme...-el ángel del señor le devolvió la sonrisa torpemente-¡adiós!...-medio grito subiéndose al coche.

-adiós...-susurraron los tres hombres...

Dave se despidió de igual manera, las dos familias se separaron para ir en direcciones opuestas, esperando...no, deseando volver a verse en algún momento muy cercano, más aun al ver lo irresistible que era ese pelirrojo y las ganas que tenían de "conocerlo" en profundidad...

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado y tenga muchos reviews jejejejejejejeje... un besazo a todos mis fans...-se emociona y no hay nadie alrededor, está totalmente sola-¡forever alone!...que solita estoy...¡QUE SOLA!...lo siento ese ha sido mi momento Estela Reynolds...¡i'm sorry!...


End file.
